


When I Fell in Love

by camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: This one shot is full of every apology we need to hear Ian say to Mickey. He's laying everything out in the open for Mickey to see and he leaves an important decision up to Mickey.





	When I Fell in Love

“Well apparently everyone at home likes to eavesdrop...” Ian says loudly, looking out of the kitchen to the living room. “Let’s go to our spot.” He smiles, as he shifts his head forward to rest on Mickey’s shoulder. They were both still tired from the night before, so they were taking everything slow this morning. Ian watches Mickey take hand his hand and start mindlessly playing with his fingers. He felt so comfortable like this that he didn’t want to move away from Mickey, he could stand here peacefully for hours. He also realizes he couldn’t do anything around the kitchen without moving his hands, so he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, his lips a centimeter from Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey smiled lightly as Ian announced out loud, making sure Iggy heard, how everyone in the Milkovich house eavesdropped, which wasn’t a lie. He nodded in agreement to Ian’s suggestion, but just as he went to hop off the counter, he felt the weight resting on his shoulder. The sweet smell of Ian’s shampoo filling his scents. “I couldn’t get outta bed this morning, I mean it wasn’t that I was tired or lazy or anything... I physically could **not** get the fuck up. I hope you’re happy.” He told Ian, releasing the larger hands and instead wrapping both his arms around Ian’s neck. Just holding him, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t gesture anything sexual, he just held Ian. It usually wasn’t like Mickey to be this affectionate, but ever since last night he felt… _different_. He felt that _they_ were different. Like he wasn’t scared anymore, he didn’t have to be.

 

 

***

The night before, the pair had been together as usual - going from casually hanging out to banging like there was no tomorrow within minutes. Everything had seemed normal that night - although it was somewhat of a booty call.

 

Ever since Mickey had been released from jail two months earlier, the pair had decided to be friends-with-benefits. Eight months before that, Mickey had been taken away to jail for a minor crime-- right after Ian had broken up with him on the steps of the Gallagher house. Ian had just returned home from his ‘trip’ with Monica and with her advice on his mind, he had broken up with the best boyfriend he could’ve asked for at that stage of his life.

 

Ian had told himself that it was a necessity, that Mickey needed to be free from worrying about him. Ian decided that he needed to deal with his illness alone and not drag his boyfriend into his shit, no matter how much Mickey loved him. And he _knew_ Mickey loved him, but after Ian had seen Mickey’s worry due to his disappearance and the way Mickey had been trying to illness, he wanted to take that burden off Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey already had enough shit to deal with. From there, things between them had ended abruptly, Mickey getting sent away that night and then being sentenced to a year in prison. He’d gotten out early, and as a good friend, Ian was there to pick him up. But that’s all it was - a friendship. Their real, loving relationship had fizzled out and all that was left were two friends who wanted to be together, but didn’t want to repeat what had happened before.

 

However, all of that changed as they laid side by side on Mickey’s bed, tired out after an intense few rounds of sex. Ian was laying in Mickey’s arms, and he’d heard Mickey say the one thing that Ian never expected to hear from him again. Mickey had told Ian he loved him, just like he always had. The next few hours after that were a rollercoaster of emotions for both Ian and Mickey. Ian had quite the emotional breakdown in response to Mickey admitting that he still loved him. He’d cried in his lover’s arms, hiding his face from Mickey as he’d tried to explain that he did as well, realizing that he’d never told Mickey that he loved him before this.

 

Eventually, Mickey had calmed Ian down enough while he’d come up with a plan. He’d told Ian to get his clothes back on and they went down to the abandoned warehouses where Mickey had once spray painted ‘IAN GALLAGHER IS A DEAD MAN’. Mickey had told Ian to pull out his phone and record him as Mickey altered what his teenage self had written. This time the words read: ‘IAN GALLAGHER IS MY BOYFRIEND -Mickey Milkovich’. Ian couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Mickey signed his name at the end of the new message and then waltzed right back over to Ian to push the camera out of the way and kissed Ian passionately as the video kept recording. When Ian asked Mickey why he’d signed it, Mickey had told him that they didn’t have a reason to hide.

 

They’d hung around that area for a while, recording their hangout as they sat against the wall smoking, talking about how much they loved each other, and kissing a lot more than usual. As Ian gave Mickey a piggyback ride home to the Milkovich house, Ian was shocked to hear Mickey’s explanation as to why they didn’t have to hide. Mickey had put a hit out on his father and now Terry Milkovich was dead.

 

Ian had been too tired to fully process what that meant for the both of them, and once they’d gotten home and back in bed, he didn’t want to question anything. He didn’t want to change anything about the perfect night that they’d had. They could deal with it in the morning.

***

 

 

Ian smiles when he feels Mickey’s arms around his neck and he reciprocates the hug by wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist. He didn’t say anything to disturb the embrace, feeling himself relax into Mickey’s arms. This was the one place where he could think the most clearly because he knew Mickey had him. After a few minutes, Ian remembers hearing what Mickey said and pulls back enough to smile genuinely at his boyfriend. “I’m more than happy, Mick.” He says, before kissing Mickey’s lips. “I’ll carry you all the way there so I don’t have to listen to you grumpily complain the entire time.” Ian smiles at Mickey when he pulls back from the kiss.

 

Mickey looked back down at the ginger, rolling his eyes with an amused grin. “Oh screw you.. no wait— actually don’t, you might rupture my tailbone next time.” He shook his head before beginning to smile, sliding off the counter and slipping free from Ian’s grip. He purposely bent over in front of Ian as he pulled his boots on and laced them up, standing up slower than usual. Almost as if he were showing off, simply to torture his boyfriend in the best kind of way. “Fair enough.” He agreed to the offer, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch and slipping it on his shoulders. Having already pulled on some loose fitting jeans earlier.

 

“Damn, you do all the work one time and I gotta hear an earful.” Ian chuckles, remembering how sexy Mickey had looked on top of him the night before, riding Ian as hard as he could. Ian bites his lip as he watches Mickey bend over in front of him. Ian felt a familiar tightening of his pants, something that happened every time he was around Mickey. He shakes his head and walks over to stand behind Mickey and holds Mickey’s hips in his hands, pressing his crotch against Mickey’s ass from behind. As Mickey straightens his back and leans against Ian’s chest, Ian bends down so his lips were against Mickey’s ear. “You say that like you don’t want me to destroy your ass again right now...” He says in a sultry voice, before pulling away to walk towards the door, leaving Mickey wanting more.

 

Mickey brushed off what Ian had said before, instead tensing up once he felt the larger body directly behind him, large hands clamped on his hips, and he hot breath of a familiar whisper in his ear. “I mean.. I’m not asking for it, but let’s just say I wouldn’t care if it happened anyway.” He shrugged watching Ian walk away, throwing the hints left and right. But despite his teasing, Mickey wasn’t exactly ‘prepared’ for another round, neither were his muscles. Once he’d gotten dressed, he gripped onto Ian’s shoulders from behind and boosted himself up. Once again, his legs around the boy’s waist and his arms around his neck. Not even having to adjust himself to get comfortable this time.

 

Ian smiles and shakes his head at Mickey’s dumb statement. As much as he always wanted Mickey, he felt bad for the poor boy’s ass. Ian didn’t want to hurt Mickey more than he had already. The new position must’ve made all his muscles hurt. Mickey usually never admitted to being in pain after they’d had sex, even if Ian asked 100 times and Mickey was limping around the next morning until Ian got him an aspirin. “You got your wallet?” Ian asks as he walks out the house and down the steps with Mickey on his back. He was aware that neither of them had eaten a real breakfast so they’d eat on the way back.

 

Mickey was thinking along the same lines. He would’ve never admitted any type of pain to Ian, he had more pride than that. He could be limping the next morning and he wouldn’t say a word, but after that new position they’d experienced with, he had to admit at some point his thighs ached from being squished up against the walls of the bathtub. But still, he was only messing with Ian for the most part. Mickey yawned a long yawn that wasn’t even that exaggerated. “Always, yeah.” He responded to Ian’s question after he’d stretched out, still able to keep his grip and not slip because god forbid Mickey fall flat on his ass, the whole world just might come crashing down. “Pancakes or waffles?” He asked, peering over Ian’s shoulder to get a better look at him, bright blue eyes staring up in curiosity for an answer.

 

“Pancakes, duh.” Ian says knowing they were Mickey’s favorite. “It doesn’t matter if you have your wallet though, I’m treating you to breakfast on the way back home ‘cause you gotta listen to me talk about us first.” He smirks teasingly, continuing to walk towards their old high school. He had a good hold on Mickey’s legs so Mickey definitely wouldn’t fall and he gives him a quick smile, before turning his attention back to crossing the street.

 

Mickey nodded before giving a dramatic sigh. “I gave your ice cream to Iggy, just so you know.” He informed Ian, simply to get back at him with the teasing. Once they’d crossed the road, Mickey knew exactly where they were going. And Ian was right, that was their place. All kinds of good memories took place there, along with... other things. Mickey nuzzled into Ian’s neck, breathing lightly against his soft skin. “You’re warm...” He murmured, not yet realizing what he’d just said.

 

“Um... yeah, I always run warm. It’s the only reason you like me.” Ian chuckles, tilting his head to the side to give Mickey more room. He thought Mickey’s random statement was hilarious but he couldn’t deny how much he loved Mickey cuddling him like this in public. He was gripping onto Ian like a koala and Ian adored it. As he walks, he thinks about doing this walk in the summer, when they could ditch their coats and thick clothes and Ian could carry Mickey around like the king he was, wearing tank tops and shorts.

 

Mickey couldn’t resist smacking Ian upside the head, not hard of course but enough to grab his attention. “Dumbass, no it’s not.” He stated defensively, but soon enough laid his head back down, relaxing once again with his face buried away from the unforgiving bitter winter air. “If you’re buyin’ breakfast, I’ll carry you back home.” He announced out of nowhere. It wasn’t an offer or a suggestion, it was Mickey stating what he was going to do and Ian couldn’t do anything about that.

 

In all honesty, Mickey also couldn’t wait for the summer to roll around again. He had it all planned out, and of course he hadn’t told yet,but he was planning on taking Ian to the beach. A real beach somewhere, not Chicago’s version of a local pool, no, a real beach. With sand, clean water, and sex on the beach at sunset. It was going to be amazing.

 

“No, you’re not. It’s my day to treat you.” Ian argues back, massaging Mickey’s sore thighs in his hands gently as they get to the high school bleachers. Ian walks all the way around and enters on the taller side so that he wouldn’t have to put Mickey down until they got all the way to the dugout on the other side of the bleachers. He keeps going and walks through the unlocked gate, happy that they didn’t have to jump over the fence this time. He all the way down into the privacy of the dugout and gently sets Mickey down on the bench.

 

“Yes- yes I am, actually.” Mickey wasn’t letting Ian win this time, not voluntarily at least. He glanced around as they approached the high school, remembering all the teachers he cussed out and all the kids he shoved into lockers, all the times he’d pull the fire alarm while the girls track team were showering simply to hear them scream. Mickey was downright horrible in school, and he still admitted it to this day.

 

Once they’d arrived to the only spot they could call their own, Mickey slid off from Ian’s back and sat down. Once Ian sat beside him, Mickey laid sideways on the bench with his head in Ian’s lap. “Alright, fruitcake. Let’s talk.” He started up, not hesitating to grab one of Ian’s hands, playing with his fingers for no real reason.

 

“You missed a huge opportunity right there... fruitcake?” He shakes his head at Mickey, pretending to be disappointed. “You used to call me carrot cake when we were here...” Ian smiles down at him, watching Mickey lay their interlocked hands on his chest. Ian puts his other hand in Mickey’s hair and plays with it for no apparent reason other than the way they were sitting. Carrot cake was a nickname that Ian hated, but he did vividly remember Mickey joking and calling him that while they were here.

 

Once Ian mentioned ‘carrot’ Mickey immediately thought of something else, a large grin forming on his lips. “Carrot top.” He corrected, looking back up to Ian. “Ginger snap, Matchstick, Firecrotch, Freckles.” He began coming up with every nickname he could referring back to Ian’s ginger hair. But after a couple more names, Mickey shut his trap. Allowing Ian an opportunity to finally speak and get whatever he wanted out in the open.

 

Ian smiles softly and looks back down at Mickey after hearing some of the nicknames he’s heard from Mickey over the years. “How ‘bout boyfriend?” He asks.

 

Mickey could feel his cheeks burning, but still he nodded, averting his gaze back to Ian’s hand he continued to play with. “...boyfriend.” He added the last nickname before taking a deep breath, looking back up to Ian again. “Alright, carrot cake. Get to talkin’.” He tried shifting the subject, simply to prevent anymore of the blushing he couldn’t seem to hide anymore.

 

Ian takes his fingers out of Mickey’s hair and brushes the back of his knuckles against the side of Mickey’s pink cheek. He couldn’t put it off any longer. “I feel like I owe you every apology in the world for putting up with me and my stupidness around telling you that I love you. And don’t try to excuse it either-“ Ian says quickly to silence Mickey, looking into Mickey’s eyes now. “This had nothing to do with my bipolar shit or anything else... because I’ve _known_.” He groans. “God, I’ve known that I loved you for so many years. Whenever you’d sneak a look at me in school or at work, and I’d fucking smile like an idiot. And when you’d give me a small smirk when I caught you looking, I’d melt into a fucking puddle on the floor.” Ian laughs.

 

Mickey locked gazes with Ian this time, not breaking it or looking somewhere else like he was afraid of eye contact. He just listened, a small smile forming on his lips as Ian explained how he made him melt into a puddle. Dirty, southside, thug, rough, wet dog looking Mickey had _that_ effect on Ian... _Really?_ It was hard for him to believe at first, but that was mainly just him. Having never held a standard for himself.

 

“That’s the look and there’s the tiny little smile that you saved just for me.” Ian says, pulling his hand away from Mickey’s hand and running his fingertip across Mickey’s lower lip as he smiled. “Always so fucking gorgeous...” He says softly, taking a second to admire Mickey’s beauty before he continues. “Uh, well... I’m not exactly sure when I realized it but ever since our first time, I knew you were gonna be more to me than just a casual fuck. We kept meeting up and fucking as friends and I became your secret... which you know I had trouble dealing with.” He sighs apologetically. “In my heart, I knew that I didn’t really want anyone else. Kash, Ned... they were distractions for me because I thought **_we’d_** never go anywhere.”

 

Ian takes another deep breath and continues. “I thought I’d give you what you wanted and after a little while you’d forget about me. Or not want me anymore and move on to someone else.” He says, remembering the days when his puppy love started to grow. “So, because of that I had to stop with the mopey looks, that I’m sure I gave you all the time, and I had to tell myself that I couldn’t catch feelings for you- I couldn’t even think about the word **_love_** around you.” He chokes out. “But I did. I thought about it so much, and that was my secret. I told myself that I could love you in secret all I wanted... and then one day I’d get you out of that monster’s house and we’d go live somewhere else and be free. We’d be free together Mickey, and I would have given that freedom to you.” He says, as he takes Mickey’s hand in his own. “I... I didn’t do that though, and I’m sorry.” Ian says apologizing for a fantasy he’d had that Mickey had never known about. “And then when he caught-... us, and Svet came...” Ian closes his eyes and swallows, remembering Terry beating them bloody for having gay sex and then making Ian watch as Svetlana raped Mickey on their living room couch. Ian and Mickey could never really be upset at Svetlana because in that moment she had a gun to her head too. “I... and then we got Yev.” Ian says, putting an end to the negative thoughts with a happier one. Ian smiles at the mention of Mickey’s son, the young boy that they both loved so much. But then his face turns serious again as he keeps talking about their relationship. “You had to be taken away from me and I—couldn’t handle it. You remember how much I drank at your wedding?” He asks, looking back at Mickey now.

 

Mickey couldn’t form any words, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. The first time Ian’s hand was taken away from him, he allowed his own to rest in his lap. After Ian had came to a pausing point, Mickey could only sport a small, dorky little smile, not even able to hold eye contact anymore. Sure, he knew how much Ian cared for him, hell everyone did. But he never known how deeply, or how early it started. But just when he thought it was his turn, Ian started up again like a motor. Forcing Mickey to look back up at him. Only this time, it wasn’t happy thoughts. It was old, horrible memories floating back up to haunt them. He couldn’t even survive long enough for Ian to finish before tears pricked his eyes, forcing him to raise up and sit on the bench instead of laying in Ian’s lap, staring down at his shoes. “Fuck... yeah, yeah I remember. Coulda put Kev outta business if you kept going.” Mickey tried lightening the mood about it, but still failed miserably. How could you lighten a mood like that, anyway? You couldn’t. Mickey wiped his eyes and cheeks as the tears stained them, but still kept quiet in case Ian had anything else to get out. Which he probably did, and Mickey didn’t mind it whatsoever.

 

Ian realizes that he needed the physical connection with Mickey laying in his lap to stay calm and be able to think properly about everything he needed to say. He looks up from his lap and sees Mickey wiping his tears. Ian lets out a shaky breath of his own, crawling over and straddling Mickey’s lap. He holds Mickey’s face in his hands and wipes away Mickey’s tears gently as he tilts Mickey’s face up to look at him. “Should’ve warned you, you’re probably gonna get something in your eye while I talk.” He whispers and goes along with Mickey trying to lighten the mood, as he laughs lightly even though his heart felt heavy in his chest.

 

Mickey looked up once Ian had straddled his lap, taking his face and forcing him to look up as his tears were gently wiped away. He tried to smile, he really did. He just couldn’t bring himself to show Ian the happy smile he was looking for. “I guess, when that shit with Mandy started... I wanted to beat you unconscious. But after you came in my room, all hot, heavy and big balled, everything changed. After that first time it was like... you were some new drug to get high on, and I was a guilty addict.” He shook his head. “But it shouldn’t be you apologizing, it really should be me. Over the years, I hit you, I cussed you out, I said so much bullshit I didn’t mean, I hurt you. Ian, don’t apologize to me for not saying that stuff.. it’s probably best that you didn’t, if you did I would’ve pushed you away. I was scared, I wasn’t tough. I wasn’t strong, I was just scared. Scared of you leaving, of my dad, of everyone finding out about us. Remember that time when Frank walked in the store on us? I was terrified.” Mickey admitted with as much pride as he could, staring up at Ian with the hot tears still rimming his eyes.

 

“Shh...” Ian hushes him, trying to kiss away the tears in both of his eyes. “Hey, we both have things we regret doing and not saying to each other but... that’s what I’m trying to fix now.” He smiles softly and arches an eyebrow at Mickey. “And, you’re trying to tell me my tough guy was scared? I loved him anyway.” Ian says, looking into Mickey’s eyes. “And I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.” Ian whispers, diving forward and hugging his arms around Mickey’s neck, holding Mickey close to his body. “I loved you for who you were. To me, you weren’t what you were scared of, but you were the boy  _I saw_. The tough exterior, willing to beat my ass up when I needed it and the gentler side that would lay with me for a few minutes too long after having sex.” He says softly. “Looking back now, I wouldn’t have wanted you to change at all.” He says clearly. “And now that I’ve said that...” Ian says, leaning back out of the hug a little bit but staying close. "I need you to keep listening because I’m not done.”

 

Before Mickey had a chance to respond to anything, Ian had hushed him once more, forcing the boy to listen to whatever he had planned next to say. In all honesty, though, Mickey could listen to him talk for hours. Just babbling on about nonsense, to talking like they were now, and everything in between.

 

“I need you to understand that I love you, and Yev, and Lana, after all these years with you all. You guys are my family.” He breathes out and then takes another deep breath. “I’ll get back to that.” He says, clearing his throat and straightening up a little, keeping his hands on Mickey’s face. “I... well I don’t even know where I need to start thanking you to be honest. **You** saved me. You’re the one that found me when I got back from basic. You weren’t selfish at all, Mickey. You told me to come back for my family, not even for you.” He scoffs and closes his eyes shaking his head. “No one has ever cared for me like you have.” He says, looking back into Mickey’s eyes. “No one has ever loved me as much as you have, and I’ll never love anyone else as much as I love you.” He takes a breath and continues. “And that’s when I definitely knew you loved me back. So thank you for coming to get my ass from that club, thank you for rescuing me from my path of self-destruction. Thank you for **saving** me, Mickey, because I would've been so lost without you. And then, you put up with my dumb ass dancing in the club for other guys. You brought me home every night or waited up for me so that we could go to sleep together. You came into the club to get me and when I challenged you to make your claim on me in front of everyone, you fucking stepped up. The kiss we shared in the middle of the dance floor... God, that was intense and so memorable because it meant everything to me. It showed me that you weren’t the scared boy you’re saying you were. You were a strong man- you were my man.” He says with a small smile. “You kissed me in public. After that, you came out to your homophobic asshole shithead of a father for me. You did all this because you loved me.” He smiles widely at him and then gets a little more serious. “This last time when you were gone, I... I’d feel sick to my stomach when I’d think about everything you gave me or did for me, when I never gave you anything that could compare. Instead I moved in, and we made our family work, yeah? We were together, Yev and Svet were with us and things were good until my disease took over again. But- fucking hell, Mickey- you were right there...” Ian feels himself start to cry, not even knowing the tears were there until they spilled over. “You were the one that got me better. You were-... fuck.” He exhales and wraps his arms around Mickey again in a tight hug, needing to hold him. “All you ever did was give your world to me. I’d take it selfishly and then I’d run. That’s what my childhood was, running towards you and then away from you when I got scared that I loved you. I loved you too much at that point that I didn’t want you to get stuck with me - to get stuck dealing with my illness for the rest of your life. I didn’t want you to add me to the list of things in the world that you **_have_** to take care of. I wanted you to be with me and I wanted to love you back as your boyfriend, but I didn’t want you to feel obligated to be with me. So that meant that I want-wanted to be normal for you. I w-wanted everything to be normal again so I could stay with you. But, I wasn’t strong enough for that, so I’d make the decision for you and I ended things. I thought that because I was so messed up, I couldn’t be with you... and the look you gave me has always been on my mind. I’d hurt you a lot before that, but in that moment when you said you loved me, I saw exactly how much my words hurt you. And I’m so sorry.” Ian cries, hiding his face in Mickey’s neck, his entire body shaking as he breathes. “And then you were gone. You went away again cause of shit you couldn’t control and we were both on our own- you were stuck in jail and I was trying to deal with being without you. And I don’t blame you for that- not at all.” He says clearly, leaning back and wiping his eyes to look at Mickey. He holds Mickey’s cheeks in his hands as he pushes on. “By leaving you alone, I did what I thought you’d want me to do- even though I didn’t really know what that was to be honest. But I knew I couldn’t come visit you- my best fucking friend, my whole world... because I didn’t want to see you when you were hurt, especially if I couldn’t hold you or have you. I was an asshole basically. I knew I couldn’t be enough for you and I couldn’t let you get caught up in my shit- so I tried to look for more distractions.” Ian sighs, his tears finally stopping as he mentally cringes at the memories of two failed relationships he’d had while Mickey had been in prison. “They didn’t work, at all.” Ian clarifies, “they only made me miss you more, because no one could be like you. No one can ever replace you. And I’ll never love anyone else. Just you.” He says looking back in Mickey’s eyes and taking a breath once he finally finishes. “ _I love you_ so fucking much. And now that your dad is dead and gone from our lives forever, I can feel how... how free you are. It feels different. And it makes me feel like we’re gonna be okay...” He sighs and composes himself again before he keeps talking. “I know I should’ve said all this to you the day I got you from prison a few months back but I didn’t have the courage to until now. So I’m sorry for that too.” He lets out a sad chuckle. “But now that we’re officially together, I want to stay with you forever. I want to be with you forever, Mickey.” He repeats as he looks into Mickey’s ocean blue eyes that were also swimming with tears. “To care for you the way you’ve always cared for me. To love you the way you’ve always loved me and more, ten times more because that’s what you deserve. I... want to love you and fuck you and hold you and cherish you forever. I want to grow old with you. I want to raise Yev with you. I...” Ian takes a deep breath. “Fuck... I want to marry you, Mickey Milkovich.” Ian says truthfully. The proposal was unplanned on his part, but the words were true. “Only if you want all that with me of course...” Ian smiles at Mickey. This time tears of joy form in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! It was inspired by an rp that I have and I loved this scene so much that I wanted to turn it into a one shot. Mickey’s pov was from @snickertheft on insta. Let me know your thoughts/if you want me to write another one! :)
> 
> My instagram accounts are @cam.monaghanfan and @loveme.rp!


End file.
